


consequences

by superstarrgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, bro captain swan is my top forever, my first ouat, not really sure if i like this but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstarrgirl/pseuds/superstarrgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He recognizes the woman in front of him…but this woman looks harder than the one all those years ago - this one looks betrayed. </p><p>Or,</p><p>Hook recognizes that bar wench from all those years ago as the woman who saves his life when he's working for Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I haven't posted in a while, so here's OUAT to get the ball rolling. This is my all-time favorite show, I love Jennifer Morrison and Colin O'Donoghue and Captain Swan is my otp so I obviously had to write something. Enjoy!

“What are we playing?”

 Hook glances up to see an angel standing above him – long, sun-kissed locks, eyes of emerald, gentle hands and a soft curve to her lips. For a moment all he can do is stare because this woman is a walking apparition, an apparition that just walked into a very dangerous game and she knows it.

 She sits herself down without waiting for his invitation, and the two girls on either side of Hook suddenly draw closer. He’s not paying any attention to them, though, only has eyes for the newcomer. And she knows it.

 “Another round over here, Bartender!” Hook calls out, never taking his eyes off the woman as the man behind the bar scrambles to get what the Captain ordered. “On me, love.” He promises the girl, who leans across the table, placing one hand over the dice so his gaze is locked firmly on hers.

 “Wouldn’t expect any less from a gentleman.” She murmurs, blinking up at him through long lashes. This one Hook is going to have to watch.

 Not long after, they’re tucked away in a booth toward the back of the bar, her so close to him that he can count the freckles splashed across pale cheeks, see the rosy tint of her lips. The drinks keep coming and he keeps tossing them back, savoring every last sip.

 She’s not introduced herself, instead playing this game where she keeps leaning in to his ear as if about to whisper her name, but instead murmuring, “a lady never reveals her secrets” and leaning back with a childlike laugh. She’s fascinated by his hook, by the stories of the seas he can tell and of the many magical realms he’s visited.

 Somewhere along the way he promises her a nightcap – planning a little more than a drink, mind you – and they find themselves back on the ship, her leaping from his arms as gracefully as a ballerina as she dances out of his grip and says, “I’ll wait for you below.” With a giggle that entices so much more, she runs below deck and Hook would threaten to run Smee through with a sword if he wasn’t so concentrated on the beautiful woman waiting for him.

 When he reaches his cabin, it takes all of five seconds before she’s crashed her lips against his, pressing him into the stepladder. It’s hot and heavy yet not desperate – she kisses like the devil when she looks like an angel. This woman, he thinks numbly, is going to be my undoing.

 He plans to take her to bed – he has one hand wrapped in her hair and the other crushing her body against his, their heartbeats pounding in time as she breathes into him. Suddenly there’s a tap on his shoulder, he turns, sees…somebody, and then there’s a fist flying toward his fast.

 “Are you kidding me?” Emma shrieks, standing and staring in horror at the crumpled Hook on the floor. She turns to Killian. “How is _that_ not going to have consequences?”

 “He’ll blame it on the rum, trust me, Swan.” Killian grumbles, shoving her up the stairs and giving his past self a disgusted look.

 As Killian and Emma disappear, the unconscious Hook groans out a single word:

 “ _Swan._ ”

 --

 Centuries later, after years of revenge, after years of hunting down a man who took something that wasn’t Hook’s to own, he winds up in the services of Cora, piled under dead bodies to ensnare a group of women.

 They find him, as anticipated and help him out of his tomb. He looks them all over, one by one – a woman with long black hair in full body armor, a princess, another woman with cropped black hair and a bow and arrow and –

 He recognizes the woman in front of him – long, sun-kissed locks, eyes of emerald, gentle hands and a soft curve to her lips. But this woman looks harder than the one all those years ago – this woman looks injured, looks betrayed, looks… _lost_. This woman looks more untrustworthy, but he doesn’t forget eyes like those, or hair as soft as hers. There’s only one person this can be.

 And there are two ways this story can end – Hook’s more partial to the version where he gets his revenge instead of the version where he ends up chasing a woman he should have forgotten about centuries ago.


End file.
